ASmileMaker
by yorkielover123456789
Summary: What happens when one impulse leads to another? What happens when the favorite jester goes to the most unsuspected person for help? When a bat's 'friend' goes missing? Most of all, what will happen when a clown prince realizes he just might need her? Please, R&R- The story is more better than the summary, after all. ;
1. Happy Birthday!

**How strange… It appears that I have actually got some inspiration around here!**

**Now, this story goes out to one of my favorite relatives… Because honestly, when I thought this up in the middle of the night, I had no intention of putting this on the Internet.**

**Ah, isn't that swell? Disclaimer, care to start?**

**Disclaimer: Please...-sputters- We own nothing but the plotline. Characters, settings- All of it belongs to DC, the entirety of this story, from chapter 1 to however long it may be, we own nothing. Okay?**

**Thank you. Also, just a word, I DO realize this may be slightly ooc- I have never written a story with this genre of characters, so just give me a heads up review to point me back on track- And, I promise it gets a lot better.**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Slight language at the end. Sorry!**

* * *

"Oh, it'll be jus' perfect!" Harley Quinn squealed with joy loudly to the phone as she carefully arranged all the food around on the scratched dining table to perfection.

She had spent the entire day arranging the food for her and her special _Mistah _J. Glass plates with random types of smiling food, green food, even rainbow food- It was all there. Not to mention, more importantly, the giant cake Harley had dedicated most of her time to. Green and purple on one side, black and red on the other. She could not wait for him to come home, but there was no room for mistakes here. It all had to be perfection and to Harley's delight, it was. Sure, they were in an abandoned house that was full of kiddy stains, scratches and whatnot, but it was theirs. And all that mattered at the moment was just how perfect it will be.

"Harley, you do realize you're wasting your time, right? Please say you do." Her best friend, Ivy, had responded through the receiver, hoping that for once Harley would admit to it. "You should just leave, Harley, and maybe get your own place. Please." Ivy's tone was soft but frustrated on the inside. After two hours on how great a guy is and how perfect Harley's birthday dinner would be with him, let alone out of all guys, it's the Joker... Well, it was a bit hard for Ivy _not _to be upset with Harley's poor choice.

"Red, relax. It'll all be just perfect! I mean, Mistah J is comin' home from his second big robbery, we are in a brand-new hideout, it's my birthday-" Harley's chipper tone was dampened once more by Ivy trying to speak. The famous harlequin finally finished re-arranging for the fifth time and hurried towards the bathroom as Red spoke quickly, her frustration and agitation beginning to appear in her voice.

"And he probably forgot. Again. Har-" Ivy's tone grew more agitated and stronger as she tried to re-iterate her point.

"Ivy, why can't you just be happy for me? Just today?" Harley replied, suddenly hurt. "When you grow new plants, I don't try ruining your day by saying they're gunna die-It was once- No, Red, I don't mean- You know what? FINE!" Harley suddenly pitched the phone across the room, willing for it to break.

_Damn Nokias,_ Harley grumbled in her head as she turned on the light and studied herself in the dusty mirror.

She just finished putting on a nice, new, long crimson dress (That Ivy gave her today. _But jus' 'cuz Red gave me it, doesn't mean a girl can't wear what's nice, right?), _along with simple black jewelry. To complete it and make it more special then usual, she applied a little makeup. However, before she decided to put on her face-paint instead, a door swung open and she could hear the familiar footsteps already.

"Oh, shoot!" Harley muttered, before taking her hair out of her ponytails and rushing to the door, dropping her face-paint on the counter.

"HAAARLEY!" A very familiar voice hollered, already near the table.

_Ohhh, I hope he didn't see the food yet. _Harley thought nervously, fixing her hair and fidgeting a bit as she quickly hurried back out of the puny bathroom.

"Uh, yes Puddin'?" Harley spoke through her teeth, grinning widely as she posed, leaning on the counter, flashing her brightest smile at her adorin' Puddin'. She thought he looked perfect in his long violet tailcoat and messy green hair.

Her Puddin' stared at the table in enragement, before glancing at her. Then oddly enough, his bright green eyes darkened once more. He dropped two enormous duffel bags, and he motioned towards the table, his pale hand just touching the bright-colored cake that stood in the center, amongst other interesting, colorful things.

"What is this… _monstrosity _doing on the table? In fact," He growled, before turning to look at all the dishes splayed out on the table. "What in the world did you do? Now, where am I supposed to put the latest and greatest of my inventions and heists?" He pointed distinctly towards the large, conspicuous navy bags. "Nothing is more important than these bags and now they have to go the room instead!"

Harley's smile faded a bit as she suddenly bit her lip, staring at him with her enormous crystal blue eyes, trying to look into his, at first playfully. However, when he didn't meet her gaze, her eyes widened as her eyes searched for his stare.

"Nothing?" Harley whispered, her eyes twinkling and her perky smile falling completely now, still trying to get closer.

"Nothing." Mistah J replied indifferently, not even meeting her glance as he turned his head, not a trace of emotion in sight.

She looked downwards for a minute, before she put another smile on, trying hard not to break out a fight. She touched his shoulder gently before looking at all the food, excitement flooding back, the hurt flying out of the way. After all, this was supposed to be the best day ever.

"But uh, see Puddin' I made us a surprise! That's your favorite, you said, and this is all the food." Harley added, feeling ecstatic when he turned his head, his glassy green eyes giving her a look of utter disbelief. As her voice grew happy once more, his eyes darkened onto a muddy green, his eyes closing into slits somewhat. She dropped her pitch of voice and tried to sound more calm as she dreamily spoke, "Because today is-"

"Darling?" He stepped closer to her, giving her a wide, pleasant smile as well as a sugary sweet tone, but his eyes were colder than ever as they glared.

"Yes, Puddin'?" Her voice shook, but she was ever so still. _He's just messing with me, there's no reason for him to be mad._.

"Why aren't you wearing the outfit Daddy bought you?" His voice suddenly took on a dark turn, the sugar dripping into poison.

"Oh, well uh, Red gave me this and I thought you wou-" She twirled her hair nervously and grinned a small smile as her eyes innocuously bore into his, pleading for him to smile.

"Well, you thought wrong. It is disgusting and hideous. I spend all this time buying you your pretty costume that hides your fac-"

"But Puddin', you didn't buy that outfit, I did." Harley interrupted, confusion overcoming her stunning features.

All of a sudden, the Joker slapped her across the face. Hard.

"Now, why would you interrupt me? If you don't want to be with me, you should just say so! There are plenty of other business partners that could probably play the part better, anyhow!" The Joker began smiling when he saw Harley tearing up, "You know how angry that makes me, after all..."

"But Puddin'-" She tried to explain, but this was all going horribly wrong. Why wouldn't he believe her?

The Joker suddenly slammed his foot into Harley, "I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" His expression changed, growing calmer before he bent over and whispered in her ear, "Now you certainly haven't been behaving. You are being ridiculous and pathetic. " He swiped the food clear off the counter, all of it crashing onto the floor, amongst the dishes, _laughing as he does it._

"Puddin', I just wanted to make you happy." Harley responded, the tears streaming down her face, holding her knees as she propped herself against the wall.

"Well, that is the absolute last thing you did. And you know how much I hate to frown…" He spoke, his voice dripping until he suddenly pulled her up, and shoved her away. "Now, clean this up, while I go and work on the new plan?" He grabbed her chin while he said this, smiling a big twisted grin. Harley wiped her tears away and tried to smile again softly.

_Just try, and try again. It's not me, it's work._ She insisted to herself, pulling her back up straight as she walked towards him.

"What are you working on, Puddin?" Harley asked, trying to lighten the mood, as she finished cleaning her tears and put her hand on his cheek lightly.

Mistah J gave her a look and twisted her hand before launching her against the door, roaring loudly.

"What have I said about CALLING ME PUDDIN?" He roared. "You have not been good, at all, Harley. And right now, you've made me frown and ruined my day. And what have I said about making me frown?" With a menacing snarl, he began to walk closer his hands growing into fist.

Harley gulped as he suddenly approached her, bracing herself but trying not to show it. His eyes growing small and a demented smile growing on his face, his hair falling in his eyes as he winded back his fist.

* * *

When he was done, he simply turned around and left the bloody mess known as Harley as he said, "I'll be in my study, I expect the bags to be in the room."

Tears poured down her face silently as she cleaned up. While she threw the mess in the garbage, she thought to herself in a moping voice.

_Red was right…_

Harley eventually finished and strolled into their room, dropping the bags on the brightly colored bed when Red's words suddenly trailed into her head as she wept on her side, her hair falling into her face. The room was quite small, but it was simple. Harley had a nightstand with all of their photos on it together and The Joker had a plain wooden, empty nightstand with a simple book. What was in the book, she would never know. The room was decorated by Harley, with a scarlet rug and green pillows and photos, a pile of bags and clothes and weapons from their previous expeditions laying in a corner of the room. She flopped onto the bed, embracing the fluffy covers that hugged her back. _I could use a real hug right now._

_You should just leave. _Red's words echoed to her lightly as Harley sniffled into the purple blanket, clutching her hands around the soft material.

"No... no I can't!" Harley said angrily at first although grabbing a large amount of clothes and stuck it in a dark green bag with her teardrops spilling over on the covers.

"What am I doing?" Harley suddenly stopped and threw the bag across the room, her face scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed before she suddenly shook her head and put her hands on against her head. "I can't leave my precious Mistah J! He does love me, after all."

_No, he doesn't. _A voice in her head suddenly fired back furiously. It sounded so familiar- However, she couldn't even remember where or who it was from but she did NOT want to be bagged on now. She pulled her hair with a frustrated growl as she jumped back on the bed.

"That's not true!" Harley desperately shot back, clutching a pillow as she chucked the bag away from her, "He's just..." Her voice paused as she slowly continued, "...different."

_If so, why did he forget your birthday for a second time? _The voice snapped back, however in a soft kind of tone.

Harley remained silent as she began to brush her hair with her fingers, "He loves me, I know it. He just has a funny way of showing it." Harley bit her lip again as she said this, with a low tone and a sniffle.

_ That would be exactly why he threw you across the room for making a surprise, huh? _It shot out again.

Harley twitched her eye and in an infuriated cry, "I know he loves me, you don't have to believe me!" tears began to brim over and fall more and more heavier sob.

"HAAARLEY!" A furious voice suddenly yelled. Harley suddenly glared at the door, not making a sound, before also looking at the green bag she threw back in the corner.

_Just do it Harley. You can always change your mind. _The voice pleaded, Harley's eyebrows became furrowed and her heart started to beat louder, her tears still falling.

_"_And I can always come back?" Harley whispered, her voice small.

_ Of course. If you want to, but you don't have to. You might not even want to! Think about it. Having your own name in the papers. No one would call you an idiot ever again. You could get declared sane, too! _The voice dreamily spoke with an honest, serious undertone playing.

Harley walked to the door. She could never recall feeling so torn. She needed time to think. She wanted time to think.

_You only have this one moment, _the voice whispered.

"HAARLEY!" The door down the hall flung open and footsteps stomped to her room, booming against the floor as they came closer.

But she didn't have the time she wanted.

Her hand slowly turned the lock, stalling, as her complexion paling and her eyes wandering to the bag and the nightstand, back and forth indecisively.

_It's now or never, Harley. _It firmly spoke.

She didn't move. She couldn't move._  
_

_Besides, it's not like he doesn't want you too. Didn't he kick you out last week, never to come again? _The voice taunted.

Harley bit her lip harshly, her expression falling as she snatched the army-green bag silently, trying to fill herself with numbness.

_Good, Harley. Now let's just get out of here, you can do it._ The voice had coaxed her with a calm, easy but firm voice. Harley turned to look at the room, for one last time, smiling melancholy as she slid the window open.

Something had caught her eye though and Harley felt an anger rushing to bite the bittersweetness. She snatched the two large items with her other hand and put one leg out and sighed softly as she glanced at the photos one last time and her home. Now, her _old_ home.

The door was banged harshly, with a voice screaming to open the door. The door wouldn't hold up for much longer, and her goodbye could only last so long.

"Goodbye, Mistah J. I'll be back for Bud and Lou." She spoke softly, tears welling as she slipped out and shut the window, running as fast as she could, never looking back, ever.

With her, she took the dark forest green bag up her arm.

And the navy duffel bags on her other arm.

_Payback's a bitch, _the voice said, smiling.

* * *

**Alrighty, so here you have it, the first chapter! I promise there is more to come and a lot more. Also, I apologize for cutting out the fight- It's just I really felt like it hurt to write more. So what will happen? Viewers, read and review please and I hope you enjoyed! Until we meet again, see ya!**


	2. Happy Birthday?

**Hey viewers! I know there is so far only one RE-viewer,** **so I would like to give a shout-out to the first- ZamShazam1995, thank you for reading my story, and I hope you and everyone else out there will enjoy the second chapter! :D**

Also- the beginning is in The Joker's point of view, if you get lost.

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Hello, citizens of Gotham, Arkham, and wherever the hell the rest of you live. Please remember we don't own anything whatsoever, except the plot line. The characters and their doings, in their habitats, their settings, their teeth- EVERYTHING- in other words, belongs to DC comics. Now enjoy, and please, Review! :D  
**

* * *

**Joker's P.O.V  
**

"So, Two-face...Harvey, Harvey, Harvey..._Dent._..What's it going to be?" I smirked, as I cocked the gun. It was nice and snug, fitted right on the line between Harvey's two faces.

My boys had them all circled, and Two-face's thugs were caught like kids stealing cookies from the cookie jar. They knew I _owned_ Arkham- So why would they try to infiltrate _our _bank, the same day _we _needed to borrow some cash? The walls were decorated with gunshots, blood sprays- In other words, Harvey's men. The bare wooden floors held the bodies. So I waited eagerly for him to fall on his knees like a kid begging for a toy.

Two-Face squirmed but his scowl was far more obvious than _that_. "What do you want, Joker?"

"For you to know your limits." I growled, pushing the gun further. "Or did you forget the _punchline?"_

"NO! Please-" He begged, his eyes growing wide.

I grinned before putting my gun away- But the sudden fist punch ruined my joke! I clenched my fist. _No one _ruins my jokes.

Everyone gaped and began cheering for the fight, suddenly circling. You could hear the screams from people being stepped on, the cheers for me, of course, and more loudly, the pounding stomps and fists raising in the air for blood.

"Oh Harvey, did you change your mind again? I much preferred you using your coin. At least there was some steadiness in those answers." I purred, before I suddenly reached for his neck and grabbed it tightly.

Dent didn't have much of a choice _but_ to stay there.

I had no intention of leaving him alive until I heard a silent heart..

"Okay! You win, Joker.." He choked out as he tried to reach for my neck. "Please!" But of course, that could work too. I mean, begging in front of your idiots? That was even funnier than killing him!

I threw him aside instantly. It was so amusing to see what people would do for just a meaningless life... Or, _their_ meaningless life, anyways. I waved to my boys as I motioned to the bags. "Come on, boys!"

"You won't always win, Joker!" Harvey hollered.

"Tell it to your precious coin, Harvey." I replied smugly, as we began to leave.

"I'll bet _Harley_ has another opinion." Two-face shot out, as he resumed standing, staring straight at my eyes, pridefully.

It fazed me, but only for a mere second. I turned slowly, as if slightly uninterested. "Your point?"

"Harley's getting tired of being lonely with a clown. She's not going to stay with you, Joker." Two-face pointed out, "Soon enough, even your harlequin will leave you." Sneering, he added, "Nobody likes a sad clown, Joker. So enjoy it now. I bet she's packing up her stuff right now."

I leaned in, and hissed. "You're bluffing." Rolling my eyes, I laughed freely. "That's a funny joke, Two-face. Like she _would _tell you anything. Any more like that, and I may have some competition!" My voice suddenly darkened, "But I don't _like_ competition."

"And no Harley. Just _Harleen Quinzel._ For once, the joke would be on you." Two-face grinned as if he ignored me completely and gave me a hideous look before... What? He actually began _laughing_.

No henchmen dared to move- They were completely unsure of what to do.

"Oh, does someone have a little crush? Or maybe it's the other someone in your _head._" I smiled before I punched him. "I think you forgot, so let me remind you where you stand." I kicked him, and he tumbled again. "Of course, that's if you _can._'' I swiftly shot him in the leg, cackling.

He stopped laughing as his face contorted in a world of pain. He fell, maybe motionless, but not suffering. At least, not yet. Not nearly enough.

It was much, much later when I had started the trek to our current hide-out. The stars were shining brightly as thoughts ran into my mind. The abandoned house was definitely an improvement from last time's apartment. It was close enough to the city to go into, but just far enough to work as a great hiding place. Sure, there was the people who use to live here, but they were willing to move, didn't even need a tad convincing. The metal projects in the bag that jingled grew to be a nuisance as well as heavy with all the money...

But none of this could distract his thoughts from wandering, of course.

_ Dent was just bluffing of course... Trying to pull one over me, but ... What's the source? _ I pondered. Some feeling had irked me, and it was growing stronger and stronger... _It's ridiculous, Harley loves me and about everyone knows THAT. He's just trying to fix a broken rep..._

I had swung the door open when I smelled something strongly... It smelled like dinner.

_Had Harley been eating dinner with someone else?_

"Shoot." I heard her voice murmur. Suddenly, anger sparked. Was Dent on to something? What was she hiding?

I stalk up to the dining room- And there's no Harley. In fact, there is just a big feast sitting there, with two chairs. But why was everything already set up? Why wasn't Harley here? I felt it peak before I finally yelled. This was an absolute outrage. I refuse to be ridiculed.

"HAARLEY!" I needed answers, now.

"Uh, yes Puddin'?" She spoke.

But I couldn't move, my eyes were fixated on the cake. What in the name of hell was she celebrating with someone else? There wasn't anything special for us today... I needed no more, already knowing what she probably did. I would kill her later. But now, let's have some _fun_...

"What is this...Monstrosity doing on the table?" I growled, continuing, "What in the world did you do?" I wanted to ask what she exactly did without me... but I blurted out, without even a pause, "Now, where am I supposed to put the latest and greatest of my inventions and heists?" and I had motioned to my bag. Albeit, I was saving that for a surprise. Not anymore.

"Nothing is more important than these bags and NOW they'll have to go to the room!" I continued, not even bothering to look at her.

"Nothing?" Her voice was suddenly in my ear softly and innocently._ I will not give in_.  
"Nothing." I replied, still looking away.

"But uh, see Puddin' I made us a surprise! That's your favorite, you said, and this is all the food." Harley spoke cheerily, as she moved away...

_Huh? _ So she wasn't doing anything... I turned to look at her slowly...

There she was. She looked so pretty with her bright natural hair down, her face with only a little make up, and her eyes sparkling brighter and bigger than the sky. She looked so beautiful, that I almost could have forgave her for _tricking me like that._ But then I saw.

She wasn't wearing her harlequin clothes! Just a red dress I had never seen before... Was someone buying her clothes? Was she getting tired of being with a clown, after all? The images my mind had concocted filled me with rage. So vivid, I could picture her with someone younger...Maybe not handsome or as smart, but someone else...

_That's it._

"Darling?" I cut her off of her blabbing, and she stopped and looked at me attentively. I didn't even want to call her name.

"Yes Puddin'?" She asked, worry growing in her eyes.

"Why aren't you wearing the outfit Daddy bought you?" I snarled. Her face dropped and she started to look at the ground as she twirled her hair.  
There was no reason to be nervous... That could only confirm my suspicion.

"Oh, well uh, Red gave me this and I thought you wou-" she stuttered. The words sounded all too weary.

_Not going to work, Harls._

"Well, you thought wrong. It is disgusting and hideous. I spend all this time buying you your pretty costume that hides your fac-" I was almost done throwing the insult at her, when she found a reason to toss it back on ME.

"But Puddin', you didn't buy that outfit, I did." She interrupted, looking at me, lost...

Her innocent face, her sweet eyes, the way she looked...AGH! It made me want to hug her-

Without thinking, I slapped her. Hard, I believe because she fell.

I couldn't think of any other way out than to dig a lie.

"Now, why would you interrupt me? If you don't want to be with me, you should just say so!" _Didn't mean to say that.._ "There are plenty of other business partners that could probably play the part better, anyhow!" _Now, now she knew how I felt. _She began to cry. I wanted to help her, but I also wanted to show her my pain. So I continued, "You know how angry that makes me, after all..."

"But Puddin'-" Why was she interrupting me again? Her voice, it made me feel bad. I kicked her though, because if I didn't... I don't even know. My rage controlled me, because this was just inexcusable.

"I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" I, couldn't believe this...But I wanted nothing more than to cry. But that was weak.

So I didn't.  
But a lump grew in my throat, so I whispered so she couldn't notice.

"Now you certainly haven't been behaving. You are being ridiculous and pathetic. "  
I hissed before I looked at all the happy food. It was all _mocking _me. All of it was for someone else and now...

I threw every idiotic, stupid, dumb plate on the floor as it smashed into bits. Harley's fearful face made me feel in power.

Even if I knew she didn't love me, as much as I thought.

I stormed into my study after the fight, feeling so worn. I no longer wanted to cry. I wanted to_ kill._

I sat down in the desk, putting my head in my hands as I rubbed my face. I glance at the calendar, when something in yellow marker had suddenly caught my eye.

_"My Birthday, Puddin'! Love, Harls"_

I couldn't move, as everything suddenly fell onto my shoulders. Pain, guilt, anger...

"Harley?" I whispered, to no one but me... I cleared my voice and tried again...

"HAARLEY!" I yelled, trying to hide my guilt. _Why didn't she tell me? It was not my fault... It was hers._

There was no reply.

I reasoned with myself... _She's just in the room...crying..._ Of course, that didn't help at all.

I threw the door open as I walked to her room. How could I forget? But why wouldn't she answer? How can I make it up if she won't answer? I didn't know what to feel, anger or sorrow.

When I reached the door, I tried to open it slowly.

I don't think I could ever recall Harley locking our door... EVER...What if someone was hiding there? I realized all the possibilities and began shouting and banging for her to open up.

_Now, she really has done it. I am going to kill her, right now.. _.

When it didn't work, I broke the door to splinters to see her and give her a piece of my mind.

But all that was left was the photo on her nightstand.

* * *

**This isn't really chapter two; this is just kind of checking in with the joker to see what made him react like this.**

**Please R&R- I even stayed up late for you guys to read this XD :D Ciao~**


	3. Poor Hank

**Heyyy people! So, the following shoutout is for Kilia and Guest (XD)- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story so far! :D  
Now, onwards...  
Oh, and just a side note.. I don't believe Harley to be an idiot like most people. I do think she is smart. Remember, she _was _a doctor.  
Annd, now here we go!  
Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. You heard it all before. We own nothing but the plotline. Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch. _Nothing_.**

* * *

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

The rain drizzled beside her, refusing to leave. _But at least no one can see my tears, _she thought as she pulled along the two duffels behind her. They splashed at her bare heels and collected more rain than a gutter, but they were _hers._ And that's all that mattered at this moment.

However, it didn't stop the rain from making her look like a trainwreck.. Her hair was drenched in the rain, her makeup was smudged and dripping onto her now cake-filled dress, her jewelry clinking as she stepped into puddles, her shoes were in her hand and all she looked was down. It felt like somewhere she should be sad, but she couldn't. The excitement and adrenaline of being back in the streets were all she felt and it's all she wanted.

She scanned for a cab in the dank, dark streets, and alleyways, although she knew no one would try to touch her. No one would _dare_, now that every thug knew her name and how bad Mistah J wou-

_Oh. Nevermind._ Harley thought to herself as her spirits vanished, along with the blinking street lightbulbs. The rain brewed with lightning and then quickly after, a cackling thunder.

Drip-drops began to become pitters and patters and splashes until finally, the rain threw a wretched tantrum. It began practically slapping the concrete, the noise reverberating in her ears, her eyes watering, but her face empty of all expressions.

"So now I guess I'll have to change my name and face, huh?" Harley kicked the floor as she mumbled, looking down at the gray, blatant cement and her pale, pale feet.

_Yup. It'll get better Harley, I promise. _The voice replied cheerfully, in such a chipper mood. It made Harley want to spit.

Suddenly, the screeching sound of old tires on the gravelly street interrupted Harley's line of thought as a window scrolled downwards, a familiar yellow taxi paint, the hood of the car completely dented yet brightly painted and smothered with bullet holes.

"Need a ride?" A brawny, distinctly familiar man, with little hair and a goatee proposed smoothly, pushing the door open for for her, his eyes on her figure.

Harley glanced upwards in enrage, catching his stare. His eyes widened at her grungy face, and he did a double take. All of a sudden she realized why.

Surprise.. And _fear_. Something inside her stirred, a feeling rushing in her veins, made her lips curve into a sinister smile, right as he reached to close the door and talk.

Which is why she seized the door and grasped the man's shirt as she shut it behind her.

"Why, of course, _I _would like a ride." She answered and flashed him a bright smile, her best she could muster as her hand slipped inside her stuffed bag..

"Um, uh, of course..." He stammered and began driving, "Where to..." His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the musty floor, and then straight at the road, "Miss..?"

Harley glanced at him before turning to face him fully, her lively face made him sigh in relief as he whipped his head around to do the same.

"Don'tcha rememba' me Hank?" She replied sugarly, as she leaned forward. He leaned back, his head knocking the seat as he nodded quickly, beginning to relax a bit.

He seemed to close his eyes and tilted his head up and mouthed something. When he was finished, a big, charming smile was on his face and he ran a hand through his hair at a stop light and began to freely babble. Harley's face immediately softened and the ends of her lips began to curve...

_But it's not the same.. _A different voice whispered softly in her head.

Her carefree smile and the drops of sugar suddenly melted away. Instead, her face grew murderous and _pure livid._

"Unfortunately, Hank, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the car. But that's not a _problem_, is it?" She asked politely as her arm extended underneath his shoulder until she touched the car handle. Hank began perspiring as his eyes frantically stared at her, his face falling quickly as he slowed the car.

"But uh, Harley, aren't you and boss-"

Harley reached closer, as her hand suddenly slipped out of the box. A shiny, black gun was dead on point, daring him to say something. He could never remember her being so cross, in the entire time he worked for her and boss. She was always the nice one of them two and always talked to them, no matter what. But not right now. Her face was tilted slightly her eyes daring him to speak another word

"Don't. _Ever _. Call. Me. That. Again." Her voice sounded different. Melancholy. Hateful.

_Dangerous_.

She paused as her arm grew into closer proximity, facing his chest.

"Okay?" She asked, her expression returning serenely and syrupy. But unlike a jelly-filled doughnut, instead of jelly, there was poison. Harley began to suddenly reach closer, looking at him with an interest, a more caring smile coming into place.

She whispered in his ear, "Ya' know...When you see him..." her breath was in his ear, growing hot.

Her hand ripped the car handle open, the door swinging instantly as he crashed to the unforgiving floor, knocked out on impact.

"Tell him I say buh-bye!" Harley gave a simpering smile and slammed the door as she began to speed along the dark city, her smile growing. She finally felt free. The chains unbound.

She drove longer and longer, and she wouldn't stop, not until she was there.

_No more Gotham, no more Arkham. _The voice sighed content at last. _Ever._

A wave of pride rolled in, interrupting the melancholy.

They were going somewhere where no Bats cared for, or didn't want to go. Where no clowns were needed, or scarecrows, puppets, penguins. Because it wasn't what they cared for.

Harley froze when she realized there was someone who had never done her wrong, but would pay the price of the others.

"Ivy..." She murmured, depressing agony beginning to seep as she pressed the gas.

_That's not what's important here. _The voice in her head rushed in roughly, _She'll visit. Nothing is more important than this. _

"Important..." Harley murmured, as she thought.

_"Nothing is more important than this." He growled._

_"Nothing?" She whimpered, trying to make his eyes meet hers. _

_"Nothing." He didn't bother to look.  
_

Her pain vanished, replaced by a numb feeling of feeling it.

_It's done. Harley, it's done. Forever. You won't ever have to answer to him. Ever. _The voice gave a great pep talk that could only bring in full-blown furious determination. She stomped on the pedal, her eyes set on the road. Nothing could stop her. She would never look back, she told herself. Now he could feel her misery she held.

_Perfect. Just keep going, _the voice encouraged.

She was going to Metropolis, and no one would stop her.

But one nagging voice twisted her insides.

She could always come back, right?

* * *

**I know it's not my best.  
But I felt like I should update, so here.  
But wait!  
I have a challenge for you viewers out there.  
What do you think Harley's fake new name would be out there?  
Remember to R&R! :D  
Deuces!**


	4. True Colors?

**Hi people! Unfortunately, my computer has been having technical difficulties (Delicate keyboards.. T.T) So I have to re-write this from another miscellaneous computer... So, here we go and hang on tight!  
Disclaimer: You already get with the point, but if not, just go back and you'll see the disclaimer has remained unchanged. :p**

Its unfortunate to say I lost some memory of the plot BUT...  
I may find it...  
Hopefully...

**Also,  
WARNING: There is SOME language in here- I tried to keep it free, but just a heads up.  
**

**Also, Note: The reason it seems like they are eating in a cafeteria, is because the setting is the henchmen hideout IS an abandoned cafeteria. I forgot to mention that, and overall, that is why some of the food seems like it belongs in a cafeteria.  
**

* * *

"He looked as if he walked in on Harls killing the Bat. His face dropped and his eyes got huge!" Doug said, mimicking his description perfectly as he suddenly bit into his sandwich aggressively.

Frank scoffed before replying, "Yeah, and then what? A bunch of ponies came and beat up the boss? You're off your rocker, Doug. Boss is never surprised." He sipped his drink nonchalantly, giving a suspicious eye toward Doug, his coworker.

"Well, this isn't mine to tell. If you don't believe me, you can even ask Scott. Man, he's the one who was there!" Doug replied, "I mean, I'm serious!" He proclaimed again as he stabbed a hole in a juice-pack maliciously. Juice-packs were manly. Very manly. Besides, the gossip was good enough that no one cared enough to punch him for it.

"Uh, Scott is dead, Doug." Another goon spoke up. "Boss shot him today. Pretty quick. Actually, Joker is being pretty weird today." he shoved his way to the front of the table and sat down, elbows slamming the table as he joined them.

Frank snorted out, "When is he not? And Doug, I'd watch out in that case what you say. Last thing any of us need is any trouble because the Boss hears you and your rumors." Frank rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath before munching loudly on a bag of Aunt May's Nearly Natural Chips.

"I'm telling you Frank, Scott told me that when he went into their hideout, he saw the Joker flip." Doug insisted yet again, as he wiped his face with his hand.

"And then what else?" Another henchmen spoke up curiously, calling from the crowd that seemed to form at the words "Joker" and "Flip". After all, if your leader has a bad rep, so do you.

"Scott says he kinda switched into a psycho mode, and he booked it." Doug explained again, rather enjoying the attention of the henchmen all around.

"Doug, the poor guy is dead. Just shut up already about the damn thing!" Frank angrily replied as he tried to regain calmness. If Doug wasn't his good ol' pal, the crowd would have probably begun to shout for a fight and they probably would have went at it too. But he was his friend... Even if he could use a little sense, Frank thought. But before he could continue, a battered person entered the large, filthy room and stumbled towards the group, practically in a haze. He was pushed in the crowd, but this was nothing out of ordinary, if anything lucky, since he wasn't beaten for a good show.

" 'Ey, Hank!" They all chorused, as Hank made it finally to them. He had a lump on his head the size of a grapefruit and bruises running up and down his face and arms, yet his face lightened when he saw everyone, his mouth opening wide in a toothy grin.

"Fellas, you'll never be-" Poor Hank, never getting to finish as another voice spoke, slamming their hands down on the table as they stood up, demanding to be heard.

"Oh, not you too! Look, you dumbasses, you all can do, say, hell, do whatever you want! If you wanna piss me off, ya done it!" A heavy accent broke into his voice as he continued, "Today isn't da day to bullshit me, fellas. And you got anotha' thing comin' if you think it is." When he saw Doug's mouth open to protest, he gave him a malicious glare," You may even be right, buh righ' now, we are workin for a crazy-ass psychopathic who is already being worse than usual so cut it ou-" The group fell silent, their eyes widening with utter horror.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." A sudden voice came in. A_ very_ familiar voice.

Frank's bright tomato face quickly paled. Oh, no. Not him. Not today.

His luck couldn't possibly be that bad.

Not today, especially with all the stories of the Joker being even more pissed...

Not him..

But Frank saw, just as everyone did. He was wrong.

The slender man suddenly dipped down for his face for all to see.

A crimson smile that stretched over his face, ending with sharp precise corners that twisted upwards met the crowd. Along with greasy, vibrantly-colored hair that wildly flew in every which way, eyes that had bags so large, it seemed to be an illusion. His pale skin was even more white than usual, now looking ghostly. Albeit, not at all a friendly ghost. No friendly ghost had bloodshot eyes, tinging with red and yellow. His big eyes illuminated with menace almost more than his face. None of the henchmen could ever remember the boss being so disheveled, so... _crazy. _

He whispered menacingly, slurring his words, "_Oh_ Frankie, Frankie, _Fraaankie." _He looked at him, a slimy yellow grin plastered clearly. Frank swallowed.

The room was dead silent, no goon, be it bloodthirsty or dumb, dared to speak as the Joker sat down in the seat, smiling widely.

"Well Frankie..." His eyes flashed crazily as he cackled, grabbing Frank's chin violently-so hard that he was staring directly at the Joker.

The Joker suddenly unsheathed his other gloved hand that brandished long, sharp scissors holding them with a curious, disappointed look before sighing.

"I'd much rather use my knife, but if you _insist._" The Joker slurred the last word, sounding slightly drunk as he continued, his grip lowered down to his neck as he lifted the scissors in the air, "I suppose it can do." His bright green eyes darkened, his smile only growing as he stood up.

Frank stood there, utterly speechless. He gulped and swallowed as he tried to stutter out, "B-b-b-but J-j-j-okerr, I-I did-d-d-n't me-me-mean to uh, "He smacked his lips together and gave a pleading look, begging as he tried to pull himself together, "I was just trying to not to, uh. I thought that just you, just maybe didn't want-"

The Joker's psychotic, wild grin began to wane slowly, morphing quickly into a scowl as he looked at Frank. _Wrong answer. _

"Well, you thought _wrong. _" He hissed, as he began to bring the scissors closer to Frank's mouth, edging near his mouth.

Frank's eyes widened as he pleaded helplessly, "But Boss..."

The Joker's face suddenly wiped clear of emotion. It was one second of silence, nor good nor bad. His eyes grew distant, loosening his hold on Frank, the scissors slipping away from his face. Then something in his eyes grew cloudy, his eyebrow almost slightly furrowing, his mouth parted a little. It was the moment where Boss didn't look so intimidating, scary, evil or even crazy. Just empty.

Suddenly, the far-away look vanished, as he sharply jerked his head back to Frank, psychotically laughing, as he showed a long, evil grin, staring so happily, so twisted as he clenched Frankie's neck.

"Oh Frankie, didn't your parents ever tell you _not_ to gossip?" The Joker giggled, his bloodshot eyes looking wild as he clenched Frank's throat in his hand, lifting him away. Frank's screaming was practically ignored, as the Joker started turning to look at everyone else at the table with a sadistic grin, his eyes full of craze and fire that seemed to dance in his eyes as he hollered, "Why, if you don't want to be...in MY gang, why don't you say so?" A sly grin replaced his features as he pitched Frankie across the room, turning to face the crowd that looked at him, completely, with fear.

"Excuse me, boys! It seems we have a trust issue here." His eyes were unusually twitching as he smiled madly, "So when I get back, I hope to see all of you working." His eyes fell on everyone, one by one, stopping at Hank, "Don't worry Hank, I want to hear all about what happened to _you._" He giggled into a loud cackling laugh before he dragged Frank to the Joker's 'office'.

At the sight of their boss pulling the knocked-out henchman away, the door slamming shut, let alone the henchman a good friend, who's face was a face of fear...

All the henchman sat dumbfounded before looking at each other. The ones not involved were looking at them, interested and chatting in whispers. Doug sat with a face, before sliding away into the crowd. In fact, everyone in the group did so, until the only one left sitting there was Hank, who had a what-just-happened face, but everyone in the room regardless, knew what this meant.

They were in for a long day.

* * *

**Okay, so there are several reasons this took so long for such a short chapter. -.-  
Originally, I was going to put Harley's side on here, but with the conflicting emotions, I figured I might as well post this with just the Joker's. I'm sorry for the incredibly short chapter. -.- I'm still working out the kinks with the next chapter- I really don't know anything about Metropolis, so I have no idea how to go for it or anything. Wish me luck, and I hope to see you ASAP!  
**

**Please, please, Review! :D**

HUGE REMINDER: There is a huge PLOT, behind this, mind you. I promise that either in chapter 5 or 6 more will unravel- Stick around for it! C: I'm not using just romance. :D And once I finish it, most likely the summary will show a bit more. -.-


	5. New name, new place

**Hello everyone!  
I plan to make this chapter nice and long, for respect that the other one was terribly short.  
Also, I would like to give a shoutout to: for reviewing on the new chapter. Thank you! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the settings just the storyline. Otherwise, I own nothing.**

Note: For this chapter, if you know french or use google translate it may be amusingXD

**So without further ado, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

"And, we are HERE!" Harley cheered as she finally entered into the enormous city- it was nothing on Gotham but still. She had been driving for hours and she was absolutely positive she never wanted to see another map again, ever. _Never trust a map,_ she grumbled in her head.

Curiously, she observed all the people and the places. The morning sun was just beginning to peak outwards from the ground, shining brightly, warming her almost instantly. A small variety of people were strolling around- business people, elders, joggers. However, it was the lack of criminals that made her give more than a second glance. From the clean paved streets, to the solid-color buildings, not a speck of graffiti or suspicious people anywhere. Then again, this _is _ the entrance she thought with a hint of a smile. And it was usually in the heart of the town where

_But, it's only the morning,_ Harley reminded herself knowingly. _After all, didn't Super-Freak reside here? _She wondered to herself as she parked the car at a nearby motel and excitedly picked up her bags and headed towards the navy and white motel.

Harley could have sworn that at everyone she smiled at, they seemed to give a look of disgust or pity and move to the other side of the sidewalk.

"Huh, I guess morning people just aren't very friendly over here." Harley whispered, almost to herself upon entering the hotel, with the words on top proclaiming _ Charmant_. She dropped the two heavy duffel bags and her small one before she threw open the french-decorated doors and picked the bags up once more.

The simple hotel didn't nearly look as bad from outside on the inside. Shiny marble floors, with the walls covered with paintings here and there. The soft lighting made everything look even more beautiful. There were two couches along with three chairs, with a glass coffee table, complete with a violet orchid in a glass vase and a tissue box. Looking down for one moment, Harley noticed the red and tan rug along with her feet, which had her red and black torn shoes. It reminded her of a little castle. Now, _her _castle.

She made her way to the burnished wooden desks where a lanky, tall man with glasses and dark brown hair sat saying something on the phone, papers neatly organized along with all the room keys right beside him.

"It's crucial you find me them." He whispered into the phone, his face empty of emotion, but his voice harsh and rough. "Without the chamber- They are not victims! Since when have we cared about-"

He suddenly looked up to Harley, his face annoyed as he put his phone down. "May I help you?" He spoke each word as his expression suddenly became disgusted at the mere sight of her.

Harley suddenly gasped, her eyes widening as she leaned in. "A-"

"We don't have any change nor free rooms for the homeless." He cut her off almost instantaneously before scribbling something on paper.

"Homeless?" Harley cried. _Why, I oughta put him in his place._Harley thought, her fist beginning to clench, as her other hand curled into her bag of... Clothes?

_Oh yeah. New life... New person.. No weapons... _Harley remembered, when she felt nothing but soft material, toothbrush, toothpaste and a pen.

She looked back up, to see the man waiting for her. "Well? The door's over there." Sighing, he looked back down and went back on the phone.

Her face turned red as she jammed her hand in her bag. _I guess the pen can do for just one last time,_ she thought with a sly grin as she reached and felt the hard thin cylinder object, pulling it out slowly..

_No Harley, wait. _The odd, placid voice popped out of nowhere, as Harley looked away for a moment, confused but angry. The somewhat distinct man seemed to be conflicted as his eyebrow furrowed, but he kept his look down.

_Harley, that's not who we are anymore. We are here to try new things. _The calm, simple way the voice spoke made her clench her teeth and want to pull out her hair.

Harley screeched furiously, "WHAT?"

"Harley?" _There is no way that the stupid, high-pitched, idiot can possibly have found me..._He thought before daring to look at her. _Damn it._

She whipped around, facing the tall man again. "What? I ough-" She paused as she examined him suddenly before asking, her voice hung with surprise, "Crane? What's a crazy wacko like you doing here?"

Several of the customers snapped their heads up and exchanged worried looks as Crane glared at her menacingly.

"Um, uhh, I mean a wacko at checkers! Ya know, 'cause checkers is a game, and you're smart?" Harley put on a sheepish grin as she checked his reaction.

He was glaring even more before he "tsked" and whispered, "What do you want?" But she simply crossed her arms across her chest and scrunched her face as she scrutinized his face. He backed up as he stared at her strangely; she had squinted her eyes and almost went face-to-face to him, placing her hands on his side of the desk, way too close for comfort.

"How'd ya know I was here?" She demanded. "In fact, why are ya here?" He warily watched her for a moment. Her face softened and she cocked her head a bit, just slightly, as she spoke, quietly, her eyes flickering up and down as she bit her lip for one quick second, "Did uh, Mistah J tell ya, by any chance-"

"No. Now, I'll ask my previous question once more. What do you want?" He stated matter-of-factly, completely ignoring Harley's fallen expression. When he looked up, she was more rigid and back out of his personal bubble. He sighed in relief. He hated people invading his personal bubble and even more so when it was an annoying, stupid, high-voiced...Harlequin.. He scoffed. _Idiot, _he thought.

"Well then, I guess I'll just make myself at home then." She snapped, ignoring him completely before whipping around to the bell cart, singing, "Oh bell boy, take up the bags!"

"I believe, the question was not where you would like to stay. What. Do. You. Want?" He demanded, scowling, as she glanced back at him, smiling with an innocuous expression as she waved goodbye, a sudden gleam of a silver key around her fingers.

He suddenly glanced to the keys. Of course. One of the keys were missing, and he didn't even get her to pay for it.

Jonathon Crane grimaced as he picked back up the phone. He didn't like to be outsmarted.

* * *

"Yuck!" _Is this why everyone thought I was homeless? _Harley's face gaped with horror as she stared back into her cake-filled, makeup smudged reflection. Her hair was frizzy and knotted everywhere, her dress was stained and torn like she tangled with a mountain lion. It was accompanied by a black eye, a busted cheekbone and even worse cuts, dried blood among the frame of her arms and legs, which was accompanied by spots of black and blue.

In other words, Harley couldn't even tell who _she_ was.

In fact, she looked totally out of place with the nice, cozy little hotel room she managed to snatch up for herself. The bags were right in front of the door, a big bed all for herself, a TV along with refreshments and a shiny, clean bathroom...And a busted up Harley to go with it.

She had a lot of work to do, she sighed defeatedly as she twisted the golden bath knob and slipped out of her clothes...

And perhaps if she turned on the news, she could have saw Gotham..

* * *

**So why did it take me wayy to long to make this chapter?  
Well, it's more of a filler and it took me forever to make it at least mediocre. I promise guys, that the next chapter will be better, and I know I keep saying that, but I just really have to write this all down so you can see it. In any case, I hope you liked this short filler and please review and tell me any thing I can improve on!  
Bye!**


End file.
